leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vi/@comment-15280970-20140523033248/@comment-15244341-20140613221803
ZH is THE item you pick as a mid against dive comps. Which Vi makes any team into. I mean, Deathcap is cool, but being not dead is better than some extra AP will ever be. Vi ults the squishy thats close to her and out of position. She doesnt just ult an ADC or proceed to pick her nose. ZH not being bought when it makes a champion on the opposing team (that will get you killed) useless is pretty dumb. Like not getting ZH against Zed level of dumb. Also, you really don't want to see the thing that Vi initiating from 1550 units away is as shitty as it gets. It either means you are late to the fight and need to go in to help lock someone down or that your team is 1550 units behind you. And you are alone. In the middle of five people. Lets get real, if someone peels even one bit for the carry and Vi's team isn't there instantly Vi is just fucked. Also, there are champions that do that jig better. Jarvan traps from 1420 and does so over any champion that is in his way, plus he either forces a flash or gets someone else in a pretty shitty spot thanks to his arena of death, on top of slowing everyone in range of his shield. Sejuani has 1825 range on her ultimate+Q which is an AoE stun followed by a 2.5 seconds 70% slow. Noc engages from wherever the hell he wants and takes vision off his team, so the followup is harder to get ready for. Same with Pantheon, with the difference that he creates a huge "dont go in there" zone that he can murder you from if you don't start running around. Amumu has 1650 range on Bandage Toss plus ultimate than will lock down half of a team most of the time because his AoE is huge. Vi does what. Charge her punch 1.25 seconds, dash slowly with her ult and then punch a single guy for 1.25 seconds. Wow. Color me impressed by the unscapable ultimate of doom on that one guy out of position. Now imagine QSS/Mikhael's gets rid of Vi's ult. She gets some mediocre damage (since initiatiors going full damage should die like chumps if your team has an ounce of reflexes) and then is easily kited by any non shitty bot lane duo. Want to Q to get to them? Oh, say hi to Leona bodyblocking it, Lucian merrily dashing away, Thresh flaying, hooks, Cait netting... Vi has a pretty crappy time doing anything if she doesn't make her ult worth it since she is all about that. And QuantumFeint is right. If you ward, you'll see Vi coming, then you back away and congratulations: Vi has wasted her time. You don't ward freaking side bushes in mid lane against Vi, you ward way deep or in the river. The same way you can't do that if you are playing lane when the enemy jungler is Zac, since he can E over huge distances. Also, pick Lee, Kha, Elise or Pantheon. Find her at her second buff. Murder. Procceed to dance a jolly jig because we have set the bane of your LoL fun back as heck. Her level 2 and 3 is amazingly crappy against so many champions and she gets shredded by jungle creeps since she has no sustain.